


Velleity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First kiss with possible first time following, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>velleity: noun; vəˈlēətē,ve-; a wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action</p><p>early 17th century: from medieval Latin velleitas, from Latin velle ‘to wish.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velleity

From the beginning, he had to admit he had been intrigued by the possibility, but for many months, it remained a velleity, a mere notion. Then it dawned on him, he, the man who needed no one, had no use for attachments was irrevocably, undeniably in love with his flatmate, his blogger and only friend.

"Damn."

"Hmmm?"

"Think I need to test a theory, a hypothesis, I suppose..."

"Yes?"

Sherlock turned off the microscope and sidestepped the stacks of books to stand behind John who was two-fingering his way through yet another tall tale. He reached around his shoulders, saved the post and closed the laptop.

"Sher-"

He spun the chair around, and bent down over his best friend, "John- it has come to my attention that I may, in actuality, have feelings..."

"Uhm...what kind of feelings, are we talking about here, exactly?"

"Hmmm, could very well be, attraction, and perhaps, admiration..."

"Love?"

"Yes...could very well be.."

"No...I mean, love, as uhmm, an endearment?"

"Oh."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You mean...?"

"Quite."

"Shall we test the hypothesis?"

"Thought you'd never ask-"

It wasn't quite the Princess Bride kiss, but it wasn't completely awkward either, it was a bit hesitant, and Sherlock kept his eyes open, though from vigorous research online, he knew it was a bit like wearing socks when one...but he wanted to see John's face as he kissed him for the first time. They pulled apart; John's eyes were still closed, Sherlock stepped back, a touch unsure of the results of the test.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"What, uhm, do you think?"

"About?"

"John?!"

"Oh, the kiss?"

"Obv-"

He wasn't allowed to finish the word as John pulled him down and snogged him with an intensity that made him reforget the Solar System for the second time.


End file.
